


It Has its Perks

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [78]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	It Has its Perks

“How do you do it, Napoleon?” Rita cooed, as they both enjoyed the post-sex euphoria.

“Do what?”

“Put yourself in harm’s way. Doesn’t it scare you?”

“Not at all,” he lied. “And I do it because someone has to.”

“I think you’re so brave.”

Napoleon tried not to sigh. Bravery had nothing to do with it. A job had to be done, and he was one of the few chosen to do it. Besides, being a secret agent had its perks; travel, good food and, of course, beautiful women.

“Let’s change the subject,” he said, as he kissed her deeply.


End file.
